


【灿勋】终极占有

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 暗杀不成，丢身又丢心





	【灿勋】终极占有

身下的缎面床单柔滑细腻，水一样凉飕飕又软乎乎地托起赤裸的肌肤。屋子里黑漆漆的，只有天花板四周窄窄的通风口，没有窗户。唯一的出入口，就是正对他躺着的这张双人大床的门。在黑暗之中，视觉被剥夺，剩余的五感愈发敏锐。素绉缎的床单柔软，中央空调嗡嗡地吐出冷气，这里的墙壁理应很厚，但他能捕捉到不急不缓的脚步声，上好的皮鞋踩在木地板上，咔吱咔吱，从门底头的缝隙里传来的，由远及近。

门开，光流泻进来。吴世勋有所准备，可视觉骤然接触到光亮还是令他不得不微微半阖眼睛、略偏过些头。男人只开了一点点的门，光恰恰罩住了他此刻未着寸缕的身体，他的全部都被男人一览无遗地收进眼底。来者却是背着光，他只得隐隐识别出一星半点的轮廓。光一道道地从那轮廓和门缝之间射进来，那轮廓的边缘也被光柱模糊。

但是，够了，就是这么一星半点的轮廓，足够他确认了。是朴灿烈。

毕竟，在朴灿烈的视角里他们今夜是初遇；在他眼里，可不是。虽然他从前瞧他，总得隔着一层电脑屏幕，透过镜头的眼。可他熟悉他、了解他，从某种程度上更甚于朴灿烈了解自己。吴世勋记事是5岁，被组织从街头捡回来是9岁；14岁，他取下了手头第一条人命。红艳艳的、滚烫的血，还带着生命的余焰，星星点点洒在他侧颊。他的“导师”满怀欣赏地拈起他下巴，说，他就是那把完美的剑，是要去取朴灿烈的命的。

此后他又接受许多非人训练，将那个人的嗜好、习惯、做派...生生学成了一门功课来钻研。行动目标朴灿烈，长他十岁，身手极佳，枪法极准，老谋深算，戒心极重。钟爱古巴雪茄、柯尔特手枪和18年的麦卡伦。最后的一条：眉清目秀的漂亮男孩。没多少人知道，却是关键。

在夜店台上跳舞的时候他冷着一张脸，没人能明白他内心的颤栗。此前的整整十年的，苦心孤诣，不过就是为了——遇见这个人，迷住这个人，缠住这个人...而后，杀死这个人。过了今夜，世间就不会再有这样的一个人了——翘着二郎腿，一只手靠在真皮沙发扶手处拖着腮，目光比那晃来晃去的霓虹灯更灿烁的，直勾勾地射在他身上，一副志在必得的模样。他有些慌张，白衬衫下起了一层的汗，细细密密，滑落背脊。所幸，这支舞看似轻盈，稍懂些的内行都知道所费体力不赀，一曲终了气喘吁吁香汗淋漓，倒也实属正常。

退场的时分他心下有些紧张，没把握。其实，不应该没把握的，他在台上甚至没有刻意望着朴灿烈。只余光匆匆地几瞥，朴灿烈的目光从未离过他身上。他是认得出那种眼神的，欲望的火苗，在迷离的空气里劈啪作响。他见过太多那样的眼神了，男人，都是一样的，喜欢的立马就会产生占有欲。更何况是朴灿烈。

灯亮了，是暖黄色的、暧昧不明的灯光，像空气昏沉的夜里迷蒙的月色。他咽了咽口水，胸腔之中一颗心跳得剧烈。他为着这一夜，已然做了太多的功课，可最为关键的一步，组织的情报帮不了他。关于朴灿烈的性癖，是吴世勋几乎是唯一对他一无所知的——他是喜欢直接了当进入主题？还是甜言蜜语爱抚充分？他做爱的时候是温柔还是粗暴？喜欢后入还是传统的传教士体位？

吴世勋脑海里闪现过无数帧画面活色生香——这感觉很诡异，在与他初遇之前，就已预想过无数次的交欢。朴灿烈走近了，先擒住他左脚脚踝，手很大，掌心温度炙热，并不是如他预想中顺势将他两腿分开，而是浅浅托住他的脚踝。他正有些迷惑，温柔又深沉的声音响起，在这密闭的空间内，余音久久缭绕着，仿佛能紧紧地包裹住自己——“你刚才跳到最后没站稳了，是这里吧，似乎崴了一下，还疼吗？”

他愣住了，反应先行于意识地点了点头。余光见着自己左脚脚踝处的的确确有些发肿，白皙之下隆起一点微红。朴灿烈趁他放空这会儿，从口袋里摸出来一瓶小小药膏，单手拧开，托着他脚踝的那只手却战战兢兢纹丝不动；他在床角俯下身，替他上药。

这个角度，他居高临下，本该是个很好下手的绝妙时机。然而他放任这时机转瞬即逝，相对于他的反应力，非常不应该。但他心下实在是过度惊诧了——叱咤江湖十数载，手下冤魂无数条，这个叫人又敬又怕的男人，此刻郑重其事，神情专注，手法细致而温柔地，跪在地上，替他上药。

药膏凉丝丝的，温柔地慰藉了他发僵肿胀的踝骨处。其实这种程度的痛楚，于身经百战的他而言几乎察觉不出。唯有这样被安慰过、疼惜过，方才觉着，原来从前是在痛。

完了朴灿烈才缓缓起身，爬上床，两手一撑，将他禁锢其中。似乎是看出了他眼神中挥之不去的迷惘，轻声对他说：“今天是我们的第一次，我望你的感受一切完美。”话音未落，那只温暖的手已经开始招待他的下身。

吴世勋感到有些羞窘，他今年二十四岁，早就不是什么雏儿。且既然使的是美人计，自然不可能什么都经历都没有就来近朴灿烈的身。再者，他总归也是有七情六欲的人。只是从前不过是例行公事般解决生理需求罢了。只是这回，似乎有什么是不同的——朴灿烈只一靠近，他惊觉自己已经开始微微起了反应。朴灿烈指间有细细的茧，说话的时候呢，气息又一个劲地吐露在他最是敏感的脖颈处。他在朴灿烈手里硬了，腿也不自觉地向他张开。他又羞又恼地，察觉出那个难以言说的部位竟在亢奋地绽放，一张一合。这个体委角度，朴灿烈肯定也看得仔细，目光却并不痴缠于那水光潋滟销魂处，叫他难堪，而是慢条斯理低下头，从他最是脆弱的喉结处开始亲他。

这人五官生得都先声夺人，线条华丽又醒目，而那张嘴更是极富肉欲的丰润。嘬在他的皮肤上，舌尖绕过，每一下都恋恋不舍地抽离。他的锁骨、前胸、腰腹...统统给他留下嫣红印记。所及之处留下一片酥麻，荡漾开来重重快感。吴世勋有些惶恐，又有些莫名——这人果真是第一次见他？第一次碰他？第一次吻他？这双手，这张嘴，如此精确无误地爱抚他的每处敏感，勾起情热。如果真有往生轮回，他深信朴灿烈定是他的前世爱侣，早在轮回之前就将他的身体探索清晰。

正这样想着，那手指一点点地拨开他后穴，慢慢撑开甬道。奇异的感觉从尾椎逆流而上天灵盖，冲刷他所有固有认知。他是个亡命天涯没有明天的人，性爱是即时狂欢的盛筵。男的、女的，在上、在下，吴世勋从不刻意挑拣。他从前也不是没做过下面，但除却火辣辣的疼，并无什么新奇愉悦的体验。可此刻这根手指，修长又灵巧的，朴灿烈的手指，一发入魂地触动他体内某个开关似的，一经开采，极乐无穷。多年历经非人训练，他意志力非凡，若非如此，此时此刻早已沦陷。

如果朴灿烈愿意，他是真的可以用手指把他肏到高潮的。

可朴灿烈没有。他说到做到地照顾他一切感受，及时捕捉到他眼底那份濒临溺水的失控。手指抽离，双手解开裤腰带，“咔嗒”一声，在这密闭的室内脆生生地回荡。吴世勋这才反应过来，直到刚才，朴灿烈仍旧衣冠楚楚，一件衣服都未除下。那腰带滑落，他发觉自己无意识地双手抚上那裆部隆起，深红色的西裤裆部隆起一大坨，他抬眼怯生生看朴灿烈，对方解开来腰带后就毫无动作了，眼神示意他继续，是鼓励也是挑逗。他拉开拉链，扯下西装裤下的内裤，勃起的性器弹了出来，尺寸比他想象中更骇人，青筋胀起，色泽已趋紫红。他竟然有些怕了，后庭一阵缩紧。吃得下吗？他伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐那柱身起来，仿佛安抚它，它便不会冲着自己横冲直撞一般。

朴灿烈的手忽然掰住他下颏，大拇指挤进他口中，一阵凉意从头将他全身浇到凉透——那块小刀片！他藏在舌底的、预着在朴灿烈高潮的疲惫倦怠之际用以划破他喉咙的小刀片，就被他那样轻轻一拨，带了出去。

口腔里泛起了血腥味，与朴灿烈性器的雄性气息混到了一块儿去。他心下还来不及消化惊惧，便又滋生了新的困惑——这人把锋利刀片勾了出去，为了不至伤到他柔嫩的口腔和舌头，宁可割伤自己的手。

他不知所措想抬头，却被朴灿烈用另一只手从后面温柔地托住他的后脑勺，像哄孩子一般地摩挲他脑后，说：“——世勋做得很好，专心继续吧。”

他甚至知道自己真名是吴世勋——看来这场精心编排的暗杀，从一开始就已告败露。一败涂地，全盘皆输。于绝望和恐惧之中，他发觉自己的身体竟是变得更为敏感，情火也烧得更旺了。后穴不听使唤地一张一合，刚才被手指开发的空虚难耐。其实自己说不清楚，此刻是求生欲还是情欲更高亢些，总归——他破罐子破摔地想，朴灿烈都硬成这个样子了，即便真要对自己动手，也非得等到这场性事之后。

他张口将那物什含了进去。含得太急了，龟头差点抵到他的喉头。这东西太大了，他的嘴又太小，几近窒息的深喉，只堪堪吞下一半。他不得不用手去照顾下面的囊袋和柱身。它在嘴里雀跃着跳动着，似乎又膨胀了一圈似的。口腔被撑得满满的，尽是他的味道。小巧的舌尖绕过头冠，环着冠状四周舔舐，像是慢慢品尝一般舔弄着。他听见上方的朴灿烈发出喟叹的声音，更卖力地吮吸了起来。

朴灿烈那只被划破的拇指轻轻擦过他的脸颊，他的脸上湿漉漉地、黏糊糊的，分不清那是他的血，还是自己的泪。最后他的嘴角撑得发麻发酸，朴灿烈终于将性器从他嘴里放了出来。他还来不及抬眼，两只手腕当即被死死扣住，毫无反抗之力，任那人欺身而上。其实朴灿烈用的力道并不很大，拿捏得当，不至于令他吃痛。正是这游刃有余令他绝望，原来眼见并不一定为实，这人的身手敏捷茁壮有力远在他所观察记录的基础之上，再上数个层次都有余。哪怕藏在舌底的利器未被识破，他也绝不是这人的对手。

罢了，横竖他吴世勋今天也是死到临头，与其顾着恐惧，不如拥抱这最后的狂欢——这么想着，他主动将腿缠绕上朴灿烈的腰。

朴灿烈轻轻一挺，那蓄势待发的器物就这么滑进他的身体里。他放任自己失声地叫了出来，眼角甚至还落下了两行泪，自己都羞于想象，此刻朴灿烈的眼底自己是多么狼狈的模样。可是，那巨物贯穿他体内，竟是如此契合的，宛如剑回剑鞘。朴灿烈开始抽送，先是徐缓地抽出，再更徐缓地探入，仿佛是在试探和寻找那朵娇蕊。他也彻彻底底完完全全地敞开了自己，诚实地跟随着他的动作做出反应，像一条终于回到水中的鱼，自在游弋，于爱海浮沉。好温暖，他恍惚中意识到，自己渴盼着这一瞬，太久太久了。他终于终于找到了他，他也终于终于为他绽放。

好似是过了一个世纪之久，又好似白驹过隙。他们同时到达了高潮。朴灿烈累极，气喘吁吁地趴在他身上。他们的下体仍难舍难分紧密交缠着，半软的性器仍在吐露着白液。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，与朴灿烈的胸膛贴得紧密，撞击之间他分明感觉到，他们的心跳声原是同样节奏。朴灿烈就那样俯趴在他身上，致命的后颈暴露在他咫尺之距。

很好的下手时机，指节自后颈脊椎最脆弱的骨节一凿、一拧，这条命就生生送到他手里。他发觉自己现在不是不能，而是不愿下手了。

气息仿佛能交换某种暗号似地，朴灿烈悠然自在地抬起头望向他，他蓦然反应过来，从眼神中找寻到答案：这人从一开始就这样志在必得的——明明知道自己的献身动机不纯，仍敢这般下此豪赌注。同时，他的心也平静了下来，对死亡的恐惧一扫而空：他看出这个人是不舍得杀他的。这个人...这个人爱他。

朴灿烈爱他。

“你从什么时候开始知道的？”他问。

“世勋看了我多久，我也看了世勋多久。”

他有些错愕，随即又似乎醍醐灌顶——他研究他的喜好、他的性格、他的谈吐...十年光阴荏苒，硬生生将自己生生塑造成了他处处喜爱的模样。朴灿烈当然会爱他，从某种层面而言，是朴灿烈塑造了他。

的确，他过去十年来，不过是为了这个人而活着的；即便目的不纯，但总归，他是为了这个人才得以活着。人生中最光辉璀璨美丽的十年，照那些俗世幸运儿的话来说，整一个儿的“青春”，不过就是为了——遇见这个人，迷住这个人，缠住这个人...而后，爱上这个人。最终极的占有。

“你知道...他们不会这样轻易放过你的。”他沉吟片刻，道。

“你没能杀了我，就这么回去，他们同样也不会放过你。”朴灿烈眼睛都不眨一下，也是了，这个人又有什么会是怕的。算准他会丢盔弃甲，算准他会交了心，一步步走进这情爱陷阱。猎人甘愿成为猎物。

“这么说来，我好像还只能跟着你了不成。”吴世勋一挑眉，察觉到某个方才暂且偃旗息鼓的器物，又生气勃勃抬起头。

“如果真有那天我命该绝...”朴灿烈凑上来吻他——今夜的头一个货真价实的吻，如雪花化开一滩水般轻柔落在他唇间。“...请务必让我死在你手下。死在你身体里。”


End file.
